


o jeden krok za daleko, o trzy tańce w tył

by prouvaire_nif



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: (for legal reasons this is a joke), Additional Tags to Be Added, Asmodeusz ma kasyno, Basically a Heist, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel is not a good father, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nearly Canon Universum, Ocean's Eleven AU, ale idk, bc fuck rules, bc i tried, broken relationship, but he is also dumb, hc: anioły świecą jak są zdenerwowane, starałam się zachować esencję nieba, zrobiłam comphet a nawet kossakowska nie śmiała
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: Gdyby Gabriel dał swojemu umysłowi kiedykolwiek odpocząć i może pozbył się warstw dumy otaczającej go kokonem, może nie musiał by tego robić. Ale skoro miał plan, dlaczego nie sprawdzić, czy zadziała?
Relationships: Daimon Frey/Hija (Zastępy Anielskie), Drop/Drago (Zastępy Anielskie), Gabriel/Original Female Character, Gabriel/Razjel (Zastępy Anielskie), Rafael & Michael & Gabriel & Razjel
Kudos: 2





	1. Gabriel działa sam

**Author's Note:**

> hej, to znowu ja. i uh, może nie zapowiada się to jak w tagach po pierwszym rozdziale ale jest to pierwszy multichapter work więc może coś z tego wyciągnę. dzięki że czytacie, uwagi przyjmę bardzo chętnie ale mam nadzieję że jest to rozrywka.  
> (tytuł może się zmienić na razie nie mam pomysłu)  
> basically co wychodzi gdy łączysz swój siódmy ulubiony film (Ocean's Eleven) ze słuchaniem co się dzieje w zastępach 
> 
> prou

Gabriel kończył wiązać krawat (była to piąta próba i cierpliwość wyznaczyła ją jako ostatnią, zanim w ogóle rozważy poproszenie kogokolwiek o pomoc) i sprawdził swoje odbicie w lustrze. Był ubrany w czarny, bardzo ziemski garnitur, co z odgarniętymi z twarzy włosami sprawiało, że wyglądał lekko inaczej. Tylko zielony krawat, wreszcie zawiązany z satysfakcjonującą starannością, przełamywał oficjalność ubioru. Czuł się niekomfortowo odsłonięty, ale wysilił się na uśmiech sprawdzając, czy można w niego wierzyć.

Uspokoił oddech i sprawdził godzinę. Miał czas.

Pokój, w którym się znajdywał był dziwnie opustoszały, jak gdyby wcześniej było tu jaśniej, promienniej, zbędniej w złote ozdóbki, jedna ściana wyglądała nadal, tak jakby ktoś przed sekundą zdjął z niej ogromne lustro. Szafa zdawała się zapadać, kiedyś wypełniona znacznie bardziej, ale może była to wina felernych mebli.

Teraz już nie produkują porządnych mebli.

Prawie podskoczył, gdy do pokoju wtargnął Rafał, wybijając mu z głowy wszystkie głupie i sentymentalne myśli. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Włosy falowały wokół jego zwykle gładkiego czoła, a na policzki wybiegł rumieniec. Rzucił się niemalże z ulgą widząc Gabriela stojącego pośrodku miękkiego dywanu, który ktoś inny mógłby wybrać ze względu na wygodę leżenia. Wszystkie te cechy zanikały, gdy spoglądał na nie niewprawny obserwator.

Tak jak każdy odłamek słabości Gabriela.

– Puka się – upomniał automatycznie to naruszenie regenckiej prywatności. Właściwie nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się widzieli – zdawało mu się, że ugrzązł w planowaniu, w rozpisywaniu schematów, w pomijaniu ludzi, których przy nim nie było.

Uwaga nie dotarła do świadomości zdyszanego Archanioła.

– Okej, wiem że może zbyt wcześnie ci to mówię, ale znaleźliśmy... Czemu jesteś tak ubrany? – Rafał zatrzymał się wpół słowa i dopiero zlustrował go spojrzeniem, marszcząc rude brwi niemalże konwulsyjnie. Gabriel zmieszany pociągnął poły marynarki w dół, wygładzając miękki materiał. Spomiędzy kołnierzyka koszuli wyglądał srebrny łańcuszek, na którym obecnie trzymał pierścień regencki. Jego palce wydawały mu się ostatnio ohydnie niezgrabne.

– Wiem, gdzie jest Hija. I mam randkę.

Jeśli było to możliwe wprowadziło to Rafała w tylko większą konsternację.

– Co? – Zastanawiał się, czy się przesłyszał, a jeśli owszem to jak w ogóle miały brzmieć słowa Regenta.

Gabriel jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegarek i potarł kciukiem nadgarstek prawej ręki. Westchnął, zastanawiając się, co dalej odpowiedzieć.

– Czy to znaczy, że ty i Razjel... – zaczął ostrożnie Rafał z pełnym nadziei przebłyskiem w oczach, ale ów promyk zgasł, gdy Gabriel wskazał na obrączkę, odłożoną od dłuższego czasu na srebrną tackę na szafkę z ciemnego drewna. 

– To ktoś nowy. – Dopuścił do wybrzmienia. Tyle przecież mógł mu powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, że jeśli plan zadziałałby sprawnie, odsunęło by to te najszybsze oskarżenia. – Nic poważnego, nie martw się – dodał od razu, bo już Anioł Uzdrowień otwierał usta. Co zresztą go nie zatrzymało.

– Ktoś nowy?! Nic poważnego? Ty... ty się dobrze czujesz, prawda? Nie umierasz? Dżibril, wiesz przecież, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

Nie powinienem był się odzywać, podsumował Gabriel w myślach, starając się wymyślić coś, co odwróci uwagę od tematu. Stukał paznokciami o grzbiet dłoni następnie gładkim gestem dotknął wskazującym palcem czubka nosa Archanioła Rafała. Ten rzeczywiście – będzie musiał sobie to zapamiętać – zamilkł, zezując na Regenta.

Opuścił ramię z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Kto ci powiedział o Hiji? Czy też wam, bo spodziewam się, że i Michał wie.

– Dziś rano przyszedł list. Od niej samej.

Gabriel pokiwał głową. Kiwał tak, aż gest stał się nad wyraz ironiczny.

– I uwierzyliście. Bo podpisała się na liście. Cudownie, Rafałku, ten list napisałem ja. – westchnął ciężko i potarł skroń. Chyba musi pogodzić się z migrenami. – Nie przejmuj się tym, potrzebowałem coś sprawdzić. – Zerknął na zegarek i ponownie uczuł cały ciężar zdenerwowania. Rafał zdołał wydusić "ale co z…" nim ponownie Gabryś mu przerwał. – Ale spokojnie. Wiem gdzie jest. A teraz przepraszam, muszę znaleźć Michała.

– Jestem tu. – Jak na zawołanie zza drzwi wyłonił się Michał, wysoki i jasny jak zawsze. Rzucił okiem na Regenta, a raczej na jego dziwne odzienie, lecz przeciwnie do Rafała nie powiedział nic, tylko kiwnął głową na powitanie. Gabriel w innych warunkach byłby zirytowany tym przedszkolnym podsłuchiwaniem, ale w tym wypadku było mu to na rękę, nawet jeśli nie czuł się wybitnie komfortowo sytuacyjnie.

– Świetnie. Złam mi nos.

– Poważnie?

– Najpoważniej na świecie – przytaknął Gabriel i Michał się zamachnął.

– STOP!

Obaj aniołowie spojrzeli na Rafała ze zdumieniem. Archanioł Uzdrowień z obiema rękami w górze i skrzydłami dramatycznie wyprostowanymi jakby niemalże zamierzał się rzucić i ich rozdzielać zdawał się świecić jak fluorescencyjna ośmiorniczka. Poważny wyraz nie pasował do jego twarzy, ale tam był i z uporem pozostawał.

– Przyznaję tolerowałem twoje zachowanie, ale to już przesada. Co ty wyprawiasz?! – zwrócił się do Gabriela. Wychodziło z niego na wierzch całe udręczenie ostatnich tygodni, ciemne cienie pod oczami, żyły widoczne pod napiętą skórą i nagle wszystko znikło. Gabriel musiał zmienić podejście, inaczej będzie musiał improwizować.

Wychodziło na to, że ci, których miał za towarzyszy jednak byli największą przeszkodą w realizacji planów.

– Rafale powiedz mi, kto jest Regentem? – Zamiast krzyczeć Gabriel zniżył głos. Podziałało.

– No, ty jesteś. – Z tym nie było kłótni. Świetnie.

– Prawidłowo. Michale, złam mi nos – poprosił zmęczonym głosem Regent powtórnie i Pan Zastępów zamachnął się ponownie, tym razem już celnie. Rafał zamknął oczy i zrobił gest palcami dotykając czoła. Po pokoju przeszło chrupnięcie zagłuszone okrzykiem bólu. Z gabrysiowego nosa zaczęła cieknąć krew. Nie przewidział, że zakręci mu się w głowie, ani mroczków przed oczami. Paliły go zatoki, przez chwilę walczył z oddechem.

– Ja nadal nie uważam, że to dobry pomysł! No i widzisz, zakrwawisz sobie wdzianko. – głos Rafała podszyty był smutkiem, którego Gabriel nie miał czasu ani nie był w stanie fizycznym dobruchać.

– Wiem, wiem. Taki jest plan. Dzięki, Michał. – Skinął głową, zrzucając sobie na czoło cień włosów. Odgarnął je pospiesznie, spojrzał w lustro i odetchnął.

Teraz zostawało mu pospieszyć się na miejsce spotkania.

***

Była ładna, była zabawna, a przede wszystkim była demonem.

Gabriel wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Wiedziałem, że ktoś tak niezwykły jak ty musi mieć też interesujące przygody. Nie oddzwonił? Jego strata. – mrugnął w jej stronę i oparł szklankę po drinku o gładki blat stolika, przy którym ich posadzono. – Jego strata – powtórzył ciszej, patrząc w jej ciemne oczy i zakładając jej włosy za ucho. Spuściła wzrok, bawiąc się niepełną szklanką między upierścionkowanymi palcami.

Było ciepło i gwarnie i Gabriel ze wszystkich sił starał się sprawić, by była zainteresowana, jednocześnie próbując nie wyjść na namolnego. Nie znał się na kobietach, a z Razjelem nie potrzebował był udawać kogoś kim nie jest, może dlatego, że znali się od… zawsze.

– A ty? Czym się zajmujesz? – zadała jego rozmówczyni z udawaną obojętnością, którą widział w jej spojrzeniu. A może zawsze spodziewał się najgorszego po demonach.

Zdawała się zerkać na jego nos z raczej zaintrygowaniem niż obrzydzeniem.

– Och, jakbym miał opowiadać o swojej pracy, zanudziłbym cię, a nie taki mam cel. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. Dobrze. wspaniale, Gabrielu, pogratulował sobie w myślach, gdy przechyliła się w jego stronę. Przygryzła dolną wargę, ciemnośliwkową, bo czerwień wychodziła z mody. Ktoś powinien powiedzieć Michałowi.

– Więc masz jakiś cel – zauważyła niezwykle trafnie, w jej oczach syczała smoła. – I już myślałam, że może twoja praca wyjaśni mi ten stan.

Opuszkami dotknęła jego nosa, co zabolało bardziej jego dumę, ale też bolało fizycznie więc zatrzymał skrzywienie twarzy do lekkiego zmrużenia powiek.

Oczywiście, że mam cel, po co niby tu jestem.

– Ot, mała sprzeczka. Za dużo alkoholu i agresji, a potem trzeba się przed takimi bronić. Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się nadal spotkać. – Ucałował dwa jej palce, wskazujący i środkowy i kostki, spadające łagodnie do grzbietu dłoni. Przewróciła oczami.

– Daj spokój, nie wyglądasz tak źle. Gdyby nie ten nos pomyślałabym, że jesteś aniołem – roześmiała się głośno, opierając dłoń na jego dłoni. – A mina kelnera, jak usłyszał, że masz rezerwację.

– Niektórzy wolą dyskryminować – przyznał nieco głośniej, jakby chciał by nieuprzejmy kelner rzeczywiście ich usłyszał. Jeśli to możliwe rozbawiło to jego randkę jeszcze bardziej.

– Dokładnie, pieprzyć go. – Oparła się łokciem o ścianę, przysuwając się w jego stronę. Gabriel pokręcił poważnie głową.

– Nie to miałem w planach.

***

– Drzwi, drzwi – szepnęła, pomiędzy pocałunkami, gdy trzymał ją w ramionach.

– Mam.

Trzasnęło, przekręcił zamek. Wrócił do całowania. Korytarz był szeroki, mało gościnny.

– Gdzie?

Miała długie włosy. Ciemne w ciemnościach korytarza.

– Sypialnia – westchnęła, gdy całował jej szyję.

– Sypialnia.

***

Była czwarta rano i Gabriel był przekonany, że ktoś z daleka próbuje mu rozwalić czaszkę. Dziewczyna – demon – spała nadal, zagrzebana w fioletowej pościeli, podczas gdy on przeszukiwał jej torebkę. Znalazł to, czego szukał, na blacie zawalonego jedzeniem stołu zostawił list i wyszedł po kryjomu. Pozostawało mu wrócić do domu.

– Hej, ty!

Odwrócił się. W jego stronę zmierzała trójka wysokich demonów, a wzrostem Gabriel nie grzeszył. Ogólnie starał się nie, nie był pewien, czy to możliwe. Właściwie, czym jest moralność, jeśli nie naszym własnym postrzeganiem barier otaczającego nas świata.

– Hej, ty, mówię do ciebie!

Westchnął i ruszył przed siebie, puszczając mimo uszu wrzask. Przecież był Regentem Królestwa, żeby jeszcze musiał się bać jakiś demonicznych dryblasów. Hultaje się znaleźli.

Ciężki tupot dotarł do niego, a sam Gabriel został pchnięty na ścianę, obijając sobie tył głowy, jakby nie kontrolował, co się z nim dzieje. Zamrugał, nie dając im satysfakcji z okazania strachu.

– Ważniak się pierdolony znalazł, ignorować mnie będziesz, co? – Demon miał przeraźliwie rozszerzone źrenice, uśmiechał się z obrzydzeniem, patrząc na ubranie, na czyste, wymięte materiały, których nikt nie musiał wypychać gazetą. – Twarz masz jakąś znajomą, co?

– A wiesz, wydaje mi się, że masz rację. Oprócz tego nosa. Poszaleliśmy, co, koleżko? – Odezwał się drugi, ten z włosami w dziwnym odcieniu lawendy. Przechylił głowę, przyglądając się mu krytycznie.

– Porachunki prywatne. Wiecie, kto tu pracuje? – Gabriel wskazał ponuro wyglądający magazyn, na przeciwnej ulicy.

Trójka demonów wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Czego chcesz od Malfasa, ważniaku? Obrączka dla narzeczonej się nie spodobała? Termometr nie wyszedł? No, gadaj!

Demon splunął na chodnik. Jego towarzysze spoglądali jednak na sklep z pewną irytacją. Gabriel musiał szybko myśleć.

– Sprzedał mi fałszywe srebro. I bardzo, bardzo mnie to wkurza. – Odepchnął się od ściany i zaczął iść, odwracając się niespodziewanie twarzą do trójcy. – Bo za bycie chujem kiedyś trzeba zapłacić. A jakoś nie widzę, by miało mu się oberwać.

Demony zgodnie pokręciły głową.

– Wszystkich tak kantuje, nie przejmuj się, młokosie. Następnym razem trzeba gryźć! – Ostatni, ognistorudy demon przesadnie szczęknął zębami, dla podkreślenia swojej mądrości.

– Ot co. Trzymaj się! – rzucił na odchodne kolejny, po czym zwrócił się do towarzyszy. – On serio kogoś przypomina.

– Według mnie tego anielskiego ważniaka.

– Tak – pokiwał głową trzeci demon. – Ale ten nos.


	2. Gabriel niepokoi wszystkich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> większość tego rozdziału to oc która nigdy się już nie pojawi ale brawo prou. um, jedyna osoba, która była zainteresowana czytaniem tego fika mnie opuściła więc nie jestem w stanie zcheckować nawet poprawności ale uważam, że jeśli nie będziecie chcieli czytać no to zrozumiałe. bo to już wchodzi basically na kreowanie świata. więc przepraszam. rozdział pisany w większości while wearing cat ears, może mieć tragiczne skutki na przyszłość. enjoy  
> took me forever to write ostatnią scenę i jeśli kiedykolwiek dokończę tego fika to będzie ester egg z tego rozdziału. zobaczycie

Nieskończona dobroć…

Jeśli wszyscy byli stworzeni z nieskończonej dobroci, Gabrielowi ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Miał ten przywilej, że liczył siebie w to grono zepsutych, chociaż była to grupa niezgodna z rzeczywistością, a potrzebna jedynie jemu. A może po prostu było mu wstyd.

Nie chodziło o to, że istniały byty znacznie lepsze niż on sam. Mające wyższe poczucie moralności, zachowane nadal po… Takie, które widziały nie konsekwencje, a możliwości i potrzebę. Coś jak rozpościeranie skrzydeł, ale w płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej.

Gdyby zatrzasnął przed wszystkimi drzwi ostatnim, który by go opuścił byłby Rafał. I nie była to nawet nowa wiedza. Był to najprostszy w świecie fakt, jeśli fakty mogły być w ogóle proste, ale był pełen niekonsekwentnej bezinteresowności. Nie chciał nawet spekulować, kto zostawiłby go jako pierwszy, bo na to pytanie odpowiedź znał tak dobrze, jak kształt jego uśmiechu.

Ale Rafał byłby ostatni. I gdyby Gabriel miał wskazać tego, którego nadal tworzyła dobroć, to nie cofnąłby się jedynie przed wyborem Archanioła Uzdrowień. Może było to zaszczepione w jego osobie, jak kolor i cierpkość winogron zrodzonych z poszczególnych winorośli jest uwarunkowana bezpowrotnie.

Konsekwencje dobra były cierpkie. Jeśli jesień spotkała przegnite owoce nie raczyła ich słonecznym uśmiechem, a po prostu przygarniała. Niechętnie. Konsekwencjami dobra był labirynt macek koneksji, stawałeś się odpowiedzialny za coraz więcej osób, za coraz więcej istnień, wbrew własnej woli, czy instynktowi samozachowawczemu. Spętany niczym krzak róży na zimę.

Dlatego należało przecinać. Pędy póki były wiotkie, a gałązki zielone. Póki spojrzenia były jasne, chociaż i tak na to było za późno. Ale mimo, że Gabriel wiedział, jak odsunąć od siebie wszystkich to nosił ziarno świadomości, że wobec Rafała nie zdobyłby się na takie okrucieństwo. I nie chodziło tu o żadne krzyki sumienia, bo mógł być zimny, wiedział, że jest w stanie. Osunąć się umysłem daleko w ciemność, nawet jeśli zachowywał wystarczająco świadomości, by pozostać na krawędzi światła. Tak długo nie rozpoznawał powodu, nie chodziło o zazdrość ani żaden uraz a fizyczną niemożność. Jakby ktoś związał mu ręce i przeciął gardło wraz ze skrzydłami.

Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek miał sobie wybaczyć tę niekompetencję. Żeby kiedykolwiek miał się uwolnić od wyrzutów sumienia.

Dlatego wepchnął się całym swoim jestestwem do pokojów, nie zostawiając ułomka poczucia odpowiedzialności za progiem.

– Ile ci zajmie podrobienie tego? Sam wygląd, nie musi działać.

Rafał odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, a raczej Gabriela, który się właśnie w nich ukazał. Spojrzał na Regenta zdezorientowany. Nawet jak na zwiastowanie było według każdego zegara znajdującego się w Królestwie arcyzawcześnie. Wyprowadzenia z równowagi pojawieniem się za plecami, kiedy to Archanioł Uzdrowień oddawał się lekturze nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Od początku nie mógł spać i najwyraźniej nie było mu to dane.

Gabriel żałował, że nie może temu zapobiec. Ale gdyby wyszedł, winorośl znów by się splątała. Dlatego czekał, spokojnie patrząc na umęczone ruchy przyjaciela, który bez słowa skargi zamknął książkę.

Brakowało mu wina jak na ilość poczucia winy, która się z niego wylewała.

Rafał przyjrzał się wręczonemu plastikowemu kawałkowi, a raczej pracowniczej karcie identyfikacyjnej z zaintrygowaniem, dlaczego Gabriel, któremu drgnął kącik ust, wszedł w posiadanie takiego obiektu. A tym bardziej czemu chce jego kopię.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było twoje – zauważył z nienatarczywą błyskotliwością, mając na myśli blondynkę na zdjęciu. Logo w rogu sugerowało, że pracuje w jednym z Asmodeuszowych kasyn.

– Och, możliwe. Znalazłem po drodze. – Chociaż ton był łudząco neutralny Rafał nie potrzebował siedzieć w głowie Gabriela by wiedzieć, że jest to kłamstwo. Zmierzył go ostrożnym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentował, ważąc potencjalny powód zachowania. Nie chciał ryzykować pomyłki.

– Około dwóch godzin, na pewno łatwiej niż kartę kredytową. Chyba, że zdjęcie będzie niewyraźne. Wtedy trzy.

– Podrabiałeś karty kredytowe? – Gabriel uniósł brew. W jego głosie czuć było rozbawienie.

– A możliwe, że się zdarzyło. Wiesz jak jest – odrzekł Rafał wymijająco, wyraźnie zmieszany.

– No właśnie niekoniecznie. Ale dobrze, jeśli byś się wyrobił... – Obliczył w myślach, nie zaciskając powiek jak dziecko w powierzchniowym przedszkolu. – Na ósmą, to byłoby wspaniale.

– Jesteś pewien? Wyglądasz fatalnie. Randka się udała?

Jakby na znak Gabriel ziewnął przeciągle. Owszem, mięśnie go bolały i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jego mózg jeszcze jest zdolny przetwarzać informacje, ale nie miał czasu na poddanie się tej słabości. Mimo chęci ochota owinięcia się w koc i zaśnięcia jednak pałaszowała mu podświadomość, a odkąd Rafał wytknął mu porę – nieuczciwie, gdyż to Gabriel zwrócił się do niego o tak niemoralnie wczesnej godzinie – również i świadomość całkiem zresztą zbuntowała się. Skronia zgodnie zapulsowały.

– Zdecydowanie. – Wskazał brodą na kartę. Rafał podążył wzrokiem i uniósł jedną brew. – Będziesz miał za złe jak się tu prześpię? Praktycznie nie spałem.

Pominął, że miał problem z zasypianiem nawet we własnej sypialni i to od dłuższego czasu. Czasem lepiej zachowywać pozory.

– Jasne. Wyleczyć ci nos zanim zaśniesz?

Gabriel, unosząc jeden kącik ust bardziej automatycznie niż z rozbawieniem, pokręcił głową. Powieki same mu się zamykały, gdy tylko im na to pozwolił.

– Jeszcze mi jest potrzebny. – Oni wszyscy byli mu jeszcze potrzebni. Coś zielonego rozlało się w jego wnętrznościach, gdy mościł się w fotelu i przyciągał koc pod sam podbródek. Coś znajomego.

Rafał ze zmartwieniem łybiącym z orzechowych oczu przykrył odpływającego przyjaciela jeszcze jednym kocem, a następnie zaczął bawić się w fałszerza identyfikatorów. Błyski dobiegały znad stołu i bacząc na śpiącego Regenta starał się nie nucić pod nosem żadnej ziemskiej melodii.

Jakże ciekawą przyszłość mieliby przed sobą jako ludzie.

***

Istnieje dojmujące uczucie błędu, jakie znajome jest w swej tkliwej bolesności każdemu, kto uciął sobie zbyt długą drzemkę, piekące rozkojarzenie, które napełnia członki bezużytecznością, a umysł słodkim cierpieniem.

Gabriel trzymając między przedramieniem a ponownie wymarynarkowanym torsem papierowe kubki z kawą przedzierał się ponownie przez tym razem rozjaśnione porankiem ulice, które przemierzał zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

Przechodząc obok sklepu jubilerskiego zauważył, że jedna z szyb jest wybita, a jaskrawoczerwone graffiti na drzwiach informuje, że właściciel zakładu jest pewną częścią anatomiczną, choć tego określenia w atlasach się raczej nie spotykało.

Dopiero gdy skręcił w stronę czerwonej bramy zorientował się, że tej części planu nie dopracował.

Drzwi były – tak jak je zostawił – otwarte.

Demonica z jasnoniebieskim ręcznikiem na głowie siedziała przy stole i przeglądała gazetę, chociaż ciężko było uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek jeszcze wydaje bądź czyta gazety.

– Nie spodziewałam się ujrzeć cię ponownie, przyznaję – powitała go, skupiając większą uwagę na białych kubkach niż na jego przepraszającym uśmiechu. Gabriel czuł ciężar podrobionej karty w kieszeni marynarki.

– W takim razie źle mnie oceniłaś.

Odsunęła wieczko i powąchała napój, mrużąc oczy jak ryś. Pozwolił sobie usiąść, delikatnie rozglądając się za jej torebką.

Miała wolne.

– Nie, moja ocena była wyjątkowo trafna – mruknęła, pociągając łyk i skrzywiając się momentalnie. – Posłodziłeś – jęknęła z wyrzutem, trochę jak Razjel, gdy zbyt się postarał i wyszło jak zwykle.

Rozważył to porównanie ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Wydawałaś się lubić słodkie rzeczy.

Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, nie kiedy rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie i wróciła do picia kawy, zostawiając między nimi pustkę nieadekwatnie znajomą, jakby tkwiła na jej miejscu inna osoba.

Torebka leżała tam, gdzie ją zostawił, na komodzie.

Problem w tym, że skoro siedziała w kuchni, miała ją w zasięgu wzroku. Mógł albo spróbować ją rozkojarzyć, albo czekać, aż pójdzie do toalety.

Przetarł powieki. Naprawdę tego nie przemyślał.

Ładny miała dom, to zauważył od razu, gdy wparowali do wnętrza. Urządzony oszczędnie, ale miało się wrażenie, że się hamuje, jakby wyczuwała puste przestrzenie między ścianami i usilnie zachowywała je niewypełnione. Rzeczy po prostu… zostawiały miejsce, jakby ktoś okradł duszę i zostawił szkielet.

– Jakbym wiedziała, że wrócisz zostawiłabym ci trochę śniadania. Ale cóż, kto się wcześnie zmywa, ten traci. Nie powinieneś się zbierać?

Rzuciła to mimochodem.

Było źle, Gabriel musiał coś wymyślić.

– Pewnie tak… Chyba, że coś mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – Zamrugała. – Masz coś do… naprawy?

Może nie akurat to.

Pełne pięć sekund patrzyła na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem, po czym westchnęła ciężko.

– Skoroś taki skory do pomocy – zaszczebiotała, chociaż gardło miała ściśnięte. – Poczekaj proszę.

Wyszła z kuchni i Gabriel chwilę stał wmurowany w kafelki, po czym pędem rzucił się w poszukiwaniu portfela w jej torebce. Ciemnobrązowy futerał otworzył się, rozsypując po podłodze drobniaki. Nie przekląwszy nawet wsunął kartę do przegródki, z której ją zabrał. A potem opadł na dywan, miękki w kolorze fuksji i zaczął zbierać monety, słysząc jak schody rozchodzą się w krokach.

Gdy wróciła stał na swoim miejscu, opierając się wnętrzami dłoni o oparcie krzeseł z uśmiechem rozciągającym mu policzki. Zdawało mu się, że prychnęła pod nosem.

– Może ci się przydać. Następnym razem – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. Dopiero gdy wypuściła przedmiot zorientował się, co trzymała.

– Zegarek – Srebrny cyferblat zalśnił martwo w świetle dnia. Regent Nieba zmarszczył brwi. – Nie chodzi.

Demonica pokiwała głową, podchodząc do niego, mijając go, otwierając w końcu drzwi wyjściowe.

– Miło było cię znów zobaczyć.

Nie rozumiał.

***

Wszechobecna szarość dla odmiany działała kojąco na rysujący się czerwoną nicią plan. Pomieszczenie było przestronne, z wysokim stropem opadającym ostrym łukiem, rozłupującym ściany na dwie walczące przeciwności.

– Zapewne zastanawiacie się, dlaczego was tu zebrałem – zaczął uroczyście, splatając dłonie na piersi, gładząc kciukiem znajomy chłód pierścienia.

– Dostajemy stół ping–pongowy? – zaryzykował Michał, co spotkało się z oceniającym spojrzeniem od Daimona, siedzącego spokojnie chyba tylko dlatego, że czytał pod stołem komiks.

– Ja chciałbym wiedzieć czemu muszę tu być – przypomniał Gabrielowi. Ten zacisnął żuchwę, zgrzytając zębami, w zastanowieniu jak sprawić, by jednak zdobyć trochę respektu w ich oczach.

– Jak już mówiłem, chodzi o Hiję. Poniekąd.

Na nieskazitelnie białym blacie rozwinął plan. Drago nachylił się nad papierem, rozpoznając poszczególne oznaczenia, ale to Rafał przemówił.

– Jest jakiś powód, dla którego pokazujesz nam plany skarbca kasyna Asmodeusza?

Gabriel rozłożył ręce.

– Pomyślałem, że będziecie chcieli rzucić okiem. Bazując na tym, mam pomysł żeby wzmocnić ochronę Czwartego Nieba.

Drop, która dotychczas stała z rękami splecionymi za plecami przechyliła głowę, bacznie obserwując Regenta, choć nie robiła tego wprost.

– Naprawdę? – Michał zmarszczył czoło. Oczywiście Pan Zastępów nie widział sensu w zamienianiu cokolwiek w sejf skoro utrudniało to tylko przemieszczanie się żołnierzy i w ogóle manewry.

– Nie – odezwał się Frey, jednocześnie Rafał spojrzał na Archanioła Dobrej Nowiny z jasnością zrozumienia:

– Chcesz się tam włamać.

Podrabianie karty dostępu wreszcie nabierało choć trochę sensu.

– Dlaczego? – zabrzmiała cicho Drop.

– A dlaczego nie? To jak? Znaczy, pytam głównie z grzeczności, ale…

Przerwało mu odchrząknięcie Michała.

– Sądziliśmy, że wezwałeś nas, by zaadresować pewien… Problem. – Regent momentalnie stracił animusz i zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Jaki problem, nie ma żadnego problemu. Myślę, że Hija nam wszystkim – Przetoczył wzrokiem po piątce zgromadzonych – jest bardzo droga. Jakiś sprzeciw?

Było to… co najmniej sprytne w takim niegabrysiowym wydaniu. Rafał spoglądał na niego coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Gabriela bolały przedramiona, jakby zaraz miał zacząć dygotać, ale w sali na pewno nie było zimno. Nerwy?

Może był osłabiony?

– Dziękuję. Ponieważ jedziemy na pożyczonym czasie mamy czterdzieści osiem godzin na włamanie i kradzież. – Zaczął z powrotem wracając na napędzane jak pociąg pośpieszny tory swoich rozmyślań. Stukanie nogą o posadzkę przybrało natarczywą częstotliwość.

– Zaraz, kraść też będziemy?!

– Czy ja mogę mieć uwagę, co do etyczności tego wszystkiego?

– Potraktujcie to jako ćwiczenie? Plus plan rzeczywiście zakłada odzyskanie Hiji, także można powiedzieć, że to taki wieloetapowy schemat?

– Nie podoba mi się to – mruknęła Drop w stronę ukochanego, ale obiło się to mimo uszu Regenta, który podwinąwszy rękawy wskazał na wejście do sejfu.

– Plan jest naprawdę prosty i nieskomplikowany…

Rafał martwił się zbyt wieloma rzeczami i zbyt wiele z nich dotyczyło rozentuzjazmowanego przyjaciela, pochylonego nad planami skarbca. Cóż, nie zaszkodziło posłuchać szaleńca. Kiedy jednak uznać, że obłąkanie wymyka się spod kontroli i zaszło za daleko?

I kiedy przyznać przed samym sobą, że byli głusi na potrzebę wsparcia, chociaż przecież nigdzie się nie ruszyli, choćby na krok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ja przepraszam
> 
> sprostowanie prawne, jednak ZAINTERESOWANI wrócili 🥺👉👈
> 
> zrzutka na stół pingpongowy dla michała: (wstawiłabym randomowy numer ale mi zdejmą konto)


End file.
